Twisted Fate
by fizzyglitter
Summary: This story is a what if kind of thing. What if Harry Potter wasn't dropped on the dursley doorstep? (no alliteration intended ^_^;;) What if he lived in a wizarding family? This is a sort of Sliding Doors - Harry Potter style! Enjoy! -PG rated because fir


****

Twisted Fate

By fizzyglitter 

A/N: This story is a sort of sliding doors; Harry Potter style, sort of thing. 

The question I am answering in this story, is "What if Harry Potter was never taken to the Dursleys, but went to live with a wizarding family?" 

Wow - and this is my FIFTH Harry Potter fiction, and my SIXTH fiction altogether! (The other one is blank expression poetry). I'm getting around, aren't I? (smile)

Now, I'm not sure where this story is going yet, all I know is the basic concept, and I haven't planned the ending yet, although I have some idea. I'm going to continue writing this anyway, and chances are very large that I'll have a brainwave during some chapter, (heehee, I'll tell you when ^_~ I know you may find it amusing) and then I'll probably continue the story much more purposefully.   
I'd like to thank one of my friends for making me happy enough to kick my lazy state and sit at the computer and write this, because I wasn't going to get off my butt in the first place (heh). Also, I'd like to thank Cheez TV, for their wonderful cartoons in the morning… yes, I am pathetically addicted to anime… (cough) TIME FOR THE FICCIE OF ALL TIME! (cough)

~*^

__

Twisted Fate  
  
Harry woke up at his bed at six in the morning, and cursed the ungodly hour under his breath. He had been trying to get some sleep until at least eight, but it seemed that lady fate had something else in mind; she wanted him to go _out_ of his mind.  
He got up and rubbed his head, where a much-unwanted headache was forming, and got up and walked to his window to see his view of Nerret Road.

He lived with one of his parents' friends (may his parents rest in peace) in a nice cottage far away from muggles, where most of the wizards in the neighbourhood lived (namely Nerret Road, no alliteration intended). The sky, as he observed, looked perfect for flying.   
Walking over to his cupboard, he dressed, and tiptoed down to breakfast, not wanting to wake his foster parents. 

~*^

After he had breakfast, he started to zoom around over the rooftops with pride. He had the latest broom; the firebolt, and he was having fun showing it off to the children in his street. He was in Griffindor house, and the sorting house hadn't even tried to put him into Slytherin, as he was very happy with. Although, why they would want to put him into such a house was oblivious to him. He had not many ambitions, and the only thing that set him apart from everyone else, was his ability to speak to snakes, which he rarely decided to show to anyone, and avoided talking to snakes in public. 

Tomorrow, he was to go back to Hogwarts, and he was supposed to be packing tonight. He was excited – even though he didn't like the workload, and he was eager to see his friends again, Elara and Matthew. They had instantly struck up friends when they were first years, and had also met some kids called Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, who were also his good friends. 

He looked at the sky happily, and zoomed off towards a cloud, looking forward to tomorrow. 

*~^

Harry walked towards the train, his foster parents, Arty and Maria. He said goodbye to them, and hopped on the train, everyone around him looking at his scar. It had been annoying him since first year, because nobody stared at him like that in his neighbourhood. Well, they did, but they soon worked out he was as normal as they were, except that Harry defeated the enemy of all wizards, the Dark Lord, Voldemort. 

Here, they just couldn't get enough of his scar. When he was first there, he enjoyed all the attention, and his head grew bigger… then he started to get annoyed, and right now he felt as if he was going to pop with aggravation. He needed that Summer break – because if he hadn't got it, he _would_ have popped with aggravation, about right now. 

He tried to find his friends, but couldn't, so found a compartment; which he sat in, with his owl, Harlew. He sat there for a great deal of time, until someone came in. He had blonde hair, and Harry had seen him around causing trouble with first years. Harry had heard that his name was Draco Malfoy, and he was followed by his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, and they all sat in the compartment, not even taking notice that he was there. He thought this was a bit weird and rather rude, but gave no notice of himself being offended. He knew he was bad news, and he decided not to give them any sign that he realised they were indeed there, too.   
The train ride was long, boring and uneventful. Draco Malfoy and his henchmen still made no sign that they noticed he was there, and he didn't mind that at all – he enjoyed the quiet.   
When the train stopped, Harry got up, already having changed into his school robes sometime in the middle of the long trip. He made his way off the train, towards the carriages that were waiting (they had no horses), and made the journey towards the school. The day was sunny and cheerful. 

He was happy to be back.

~*^

A/N: How did that go? (Looks nervously at the pages) only two pages, I see. I guess the first chapters are usually more like prologues, sometimes, but it does give you a little insight on what is happening in the story so far. ^_^ No brainwaves today, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I know what I'm going to write, at least (Thank GOD, you're thinking!)   
Well, bye for now – and may the show go on! 


End file.
